


Teacher Conference

by ariallane



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans-Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Seattle, Skype Sex, Smut, Teaching, Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallane/pseuds/ariallane
Summary: Sammie goes to Washington for a conference. Even though Chris is away, they still find a way to get into some mischief.





	1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. Sammie rolled over turning off the alarm clock. Waking up at 3 a.m. had to be a crime Sammie thought as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. She was leaving for a national teacher conference in Seattle for the week. Her school had selected her to attend this conference and she could not have been more excited. This conference was for teachers who were furthering their education.

Sammie made it to Seattle and began to head towards baggage claim when she noticed two women walking in her direction. One had dark curly hair while the other had red hair, both wearing plaid. Seeing them wearing plaid made her miss Chris even more, especially with him filming the next instalments of The Avengers. It’s the shirts they were wearing underneath the plaid that caught her eye. The woman with the dark hair was wearing a shirt that read, ‘If Found, Please Return to Chris Evans,’ while the woman with red hair read, ‘Mentally Dating Chris Evans’. Sammie looked down as she walked past the women and shook her head with a smile. That would be something she would have to mention to Chris when they talked. 

*********

After she picked up her rental, Sammie made her way to the Motif Hotel in Seattle. She had done some research on the hotel she's staying at that also held the conference and couldn’t believe how swanky this place was.

Sammie went to check-in at the front desk and was told her room was upgraded. She told them it had to have been a mistake until she realized she told Chris where she was staying. Sammie took the key card and thanked them, then made her way to the elevator and to her room.

When she made it to her room, she dropped off her bag and checked her phone to see she had a couple of hours until she had to meet down in the conference room. With the time she had to spare, she decided to unpack and text Chris.

S: Hey Babe just checking in to say hello. Oh and Thank you for the room upgrade by the way.

C: Right back at ya Sweetheart. You’re welcome for the room.

S: As much as I’m happy with the upgrade I was just fine with what I had.

C: Baby, we’re not going to argue about this via text. How about you call me tonight when you’re done.

S: Fine.

C: Love you!

S: Love you too!

Sammie checked to see she still had plenty of time to unpack and squeeze in a nap before she headed down to the conference room.

***************  
Making her way downstairs, Sammie was able to check in, gather her materials, and find a seat with plenty of time to spare. In fact, she must have gotten there at the right time, because it seemed everyone was trying to check in soon after her.

She didn’t even realize there were people sitting near her until she looked up from her phone.

“I am so sorry. How rude of me.” Sammie put her phone done before she continued. In the short few minutes they had, the women were able to get to know small things about each other.

She met Natalia, who also taught in the Boston area like herself; only she taught science. And she also met Arial, who taught Kindergarten in New Hampshire. They exchanged their numbers before the conference finally began.

Their guest speaker for the day was Dr. Emily Stephens. She currently teaches Biology at UCLA. With this being a conference for teachers who are furthering their education, it was only fitting for someone like Dr. Stephens to give an opening speech entailing what it takes to get to where she is. Since she’s doing a post doctorate according to her speech, she explained she did her undergrad work in Science; with one year was honors where she had to do field work. After that she ended up doing a three year PhD program which was also consisted of field research.

After Dr. Stephens finished her introduction on herself, the director of the conference introduced herself and gave the entire group a task that they had to work on for the duration of the time they were there for the day. The three girls decided after they were done with their task, they would all meet up to go get some food and drinks at Elliott’s Oyster House.

“Here’s to completing day one of our conference!” Natalia raises her glass and other two follow and toast to completing the first day.

“Enough teacher talk. I have a feeling we’ll be doing that quite a bit this week.” Arial said as she took a sip of her drink.

“You couldn’t be any more right. Any of us leaving anyone at home for the week?” Sammie asked the rest of the girls.

“I just started dating someone actually.” Arial answered first.

Arial was the youngest out of the three. She was a fairly new teacher and loved her little kindergarteners.

“Aww that’s adorable! Do you have any photos of him?” Natalia asked, intrigued.

“Not of us anyways. And he hasn’t updated his Facebook in forever.” Arial answered shyly. She wasn’t one to be the center of attention. “What about you two. Anyone special?”

“Not at the moment. I’m kind of enjoying life right now.” Natalia responded, taking a sip of her beer.

Both of the women, looked at Sammie waiting for her response.

“Oh me. I do have someone. But he’s away on business right now.” Sammie sounded upset as she brought her drink up to take a sip.

“Gone a while?” Natalia asked.

“Actually he just left a couple weeks ago. I’m flying out to see him this weekend.”

“Aww that will be fun.” Arial said.

“Enough of being mopey ladies. I looked ahead at the itinerary, and we have a free day coming up, so let's do something fun.” Natalia tried to get Sammie out of her rut.

All three girls ended up agreeing on a place to meet up on their night off while eating dinner. Sammie drove back to the hotel and all three ladies said their goodnights as they each got off on their own floor.

Opening the door to her room, the first thing Sammie did was take off her shoes. She padded over to her bed, and turned on her computer as she made her way to the bathroom. While washing her face, she heard a call coming from the computer, and noticed it was Chris trying to call. She was greeted with his smile as she hit the accept button.

“Hey there, Babe” Chris’ voice filled the room as he spoke to Sammie.

“One sec. I’m gonna go finish washing my face.” Sammie hurried back into the bathroom to finish cleaning up. “Okay I’m back” Sammie flopped down on the bed.

“How was your day?” Chris asked as he took a sip of his beer.

“Good. I’m actually looking forward to the conference this week actually. We have some awesome workshops and I met some other teachers as well.”

“Is that where you were then? Hanging out with them?” Chris sat up a little as he asked the question.

Sammie began to take off her clothes and noticed Chris staring at her.

“Enjoying the show?” Sammie smirked as he kept eye-contact with Chris while shimming out of her pants.

“You could say that. Wanna try something?” Chris asked raising his eyebrow.

“Chris, I don’t know. I’m not really-”

“Shhh. Babe it’s okay. I’ll talk you through it okay?” Chris asked.

Sammie let out a deep breath and let Chris talk her through it.

“Baby just relax okay. Now take off your bra and panties and lie back on the bed.”

Sammie complied with Chris’ instruction and lay down making sure she was in view of Chris. Chris himself took the time to undress himself so Sammie didn’t feel so conscious about being the only one naked on camera.

“Okay now what?” Sammie asked nervously. She was starting to feel uncomfortable and crossed her legs.

“I want you to start by touching your breasts baby.”

Sammie cupped both of her breasts and began to massage and squeeze them. She wondered if Chris noticed her breathing changed.

As she was massaging and squeezing her breasts, she noticed Chris started to rub his cock up and down.

“How ya doing, baby?”

“Good.” Sammie answered with her eyes closed feeling herself getting more wet as she continued to massage her breasts, now pinching her nipples.

“What are you thinking about about?” Chris asked as he continued to stroke his cock.

“I’m thinking about you being here, with me, taking one breast in your hand while your mouth is on the other, sucking and nipping.” Sammie moaned with her eyes still closed.

“I’m thinking about you too, baby.” Chris kept his eyes focused on Sammie which he continued to stroke his cock. “Baby, I want you to spread you legs for me so I can see you.”

Sammie let out a deep breath as complied with Chris’ request. She opened her eyes and was met with Chris’. The moment she looked into his eyes, her nerves and worries were gone, and taken over with pure lust.

She didn’t need to ask Chris what he wanted her to do. Taking the initiative, she moved one hand slowly, between the valley of her breasts, to her stomach, and began to stroke her clit before plunging two fingers into her slick folds. She let out an audible moan as her eyes closed.

“Are you wet baby?” Chris asked.

All Sammie could do was shake her head.

“Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking...of you here....and your mouth….your fingers…” Sammie let out in between short breaths.

“What about my mouth and fingers?” Chris groaned.

Sammie opened one eye to and saw Chris shifting the the chair to get more comfortable.

“I’m imagining your mouth….sucking and kissing my clit...while your fingers...plunge in and out.” Sammie was whimpering this time. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last. “What about you? What are thinking?”

“Christ, babe. That sweet innocent mouth of yours-”

“Around your cock.” Sammie cut him off finishing for him.

Chris groaned. He wasn’t going to be able to last much longer at this rate.

“Are you close, baby?” Chris asked, hoping to get the response he wanted.

“Uh huh.” Sammie answered whimpering, thrusting her hips in tandem with her fingers.

“Open your eyes, baby. Look at me.”

The look she was met with from Chris as she opened her eye set her off. Her cries and moans filled the room and it wasn’t long before Chris came, his cum dispersed on this abdomen. Sammie lied on the bed panting, trying to catch her breath.

“Wow.” Sammie let out as she sat up on the bed looking at Chris who smiled at her. “That was great. Thanks, Babe.”

“Thank you, baby. Glad I was the one to pop that cherry.”

Sammie rolled her eyes and smiled down on the screen.

“Any who, I was thinking about some of the things we can do when I come down and see you soon.”

“Oh really?” Chris sat up straighter, intrigued.

“Yup, maybe try some new things. You’re always going around telling people how sweet and innocent I am, why not prove them wrong.” Sammie cocked her eyebrow and bit her lip.

“Babe, don’t go around writing checks you sure as hell can’t cash.” Chris retorted, letting a small giggle come out.

“Oh believe me, I can cash EVERYTHING I write. Don’t you worry, mister. Oh shit. I need to get going to bed. It was nice to see you and do things. I miss you.”

“I miss ya too, baby. I’ll call ya tomorrow night okay?”

“Okay. Love ya.”

“Love ya too.”

After they both signed off, Sammie went to clean herself and get comfortable for bed. It was almost 11:00pm and she had to be down in the conference room by 7:30am. She got to bed and checked her phone one last time before calling it a night.

*************

Sammie woke up to what sounded like something banging on the wall behind her. Looking over at the clock it read 3am. She tried a bunch of techniques but nothing was working. It didn’t help that she kept hearing the phrase, “Jesus Fuck, Cici,” quite often. Whoever Cici was, was definitely giving the guy she was with a good time. She rolled over and just kept thinking to herself she had a few more days until her conference was over, and she would be able to see Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammie enjoys a girls night out with some fellow teachers. She gets a surprise of her own at the end of the night.

The conference was coming to an end in a few short hours and Sammie, Natalia, and Arial had a much-needed girls night planned.

“How much longer? This dude speaking is putting me to sleep,” Arial whispered, clearly ready for the conference to come to a close and the celebrating to begin.

“Settle down there young one. We have all night,” Natalia reassured the young teacher. 

It wasn’t long before the closing speaker finished and an audible sigh of relief was heard throughout the room. After exiting, the girls headed towards the elevators and agreed to meet down in the lobby in a couple of hours to head to dinner and then out for drinks. 

Pulling out her phone, Sammie called Chris, hoping to get a conversation in before she indulged in some festivities. The phone didn’t ring very long before Chris answered.

“Hey, Babe! You done for the week already?” Chris asked.

“I sure am. In fact, I’m meeting some of the girls I told you earlier about tonight for a girls night,” Sammie answered as she was picking out an outfit for tonight. “Why is it so noisy there? Are you not in your trailer or something?” 

“Girls night, huh? Promise me you’ll be a responsible adult tonight. I don’t want to hear about any crazy that happened while I was gone. No, I’m not in my trailer. My scenes wrapped up earlier than expected, so the Russos' let me leave early. I’m just waiting for some of the guys to show up for a guys night.”

“I promise, I’ll be on my best behavior, Captain. Hey, look I gotta get going. I need to shower and get ready for tonight. But I’ll text you during the night so you know nothing crazy has happened.”

“Alright. I’ll see ya later. Love ya.”

“Love ya, too.”

Sammie gathered her clothes and laid them out on the bed. As she walked towards the bathroom, it dawned on her that Chris said he would see her later. It struck her as odd, but she decided to shrug it off. He had been working long hours recently and was probably used to seeing her at the end of the day anyways. 

***********

The girls had decided to use Uber for the evening since they figured they were going to enjoy their last day in the Emerald City. Their first stop, dinner, was at Cactus Madison Park. Mexican food and margaritas had been on their mind for the last few days, but they had waited until tonight so they could indulge a little. After eating way too many chips and salsa, enchiladas, and having a couple of margaritas each, the girls set off to Wakefield Bar. 

They settled in a booth and ordered something to drink. There was a comfortable silence until Arial spoke up to get some conversation going.

“So, since we have a lot of time to kill tonight, I’m going to start by asking a question and we’ll see where it goes from there. What is your favorite movie you’ve seen so far this year?”

Both Sammie and Natalia sat there for a minute thinking about their answer.

“Oh man, so many good movies came out this year. I’m gonna have to go with Captain America: Civil War,” Natalia answered nodding.

“That was a GREAT movie! Chris Evans in that helicopter scene. I can’t even begin to tell you what went through my mind. The way his biceps flexed,” Arial shifted a little in her seat thinking about that particular scene as she finished her first drink. “What about you Sammie?”

“I agree. That scene was beyond phenomenal. Ah yes, those biceps. I bet those are better in person too,” Sammie smiled, thinking about all of the things those arms can and have done with her. “I saw the movie with my family and my nephew idolizes Captain America.” 

Up until now, Sammie hadn’t been put in a situation like this where Chris came up in conversation. Not only that, but she had a sneaky suspicion that Chris might become the sole focus of the conversation judging by the reactions of her friends. 

“Speaking of Captain America, what do you find most attractive about Chris Evans?” Natalia asked, taking a sip of her beer.

Sammie’s eyes widened at Natalia’s question. She wasn’t worried or jealous that her new friends found Chris attractive, but she didn’t want to hear about any sexual fantasies they may have of him.

“Are we talking physical attraction?” Arial asked.

“Yes.”

“There are so many things I find physically attractive about him. But really it’s the eyes. I have this thing about eyes. It’s one of the first things I notice in a guy. I find a man with non-dark colored eyes and dark hair especially attractive. And luckily, Chris fits the bill,” Arial seemed pretty satisfied with her answer.

Sammie couldn’t help but wander off in thought. What Arial said about eye color, had her thinking about Chris’ eyes. She thought about the way the light reflected off of them in the morning with the sun shining through, the twinkle in them when he got excited about everything and anything, and how dark they got with lust before making love. 

“Sammie? What about you?” Natalia asked.

“What about me?” Sammie asked looking at the girls.

“What you find most attractive about Chris? I said his eyes and Natalia said it was his smile. And, it has to be physical.”

Fuck, Sammie thought. 

“What about his smile Natalia?”

“What do I think about his smile? For starters, his smile lights up the entire room. He just has a genuine smile too. I love the way his top lip curls in too when he smiles. I could go on all day about this smile.”

“He does have a great smile. I’ll give ya that,” Sammie replied.

“So Sammie, what do you find most attractive about Chris?” Arial asked.

“It’s definitely those arms. Something about those arms. Like the thought of being wrapped in them,” Sammie smiled faintly at all the times of her and Chris on the couch with his arms wrapped around her while watching tv. 

Sammie felt a vibration in her jeans. She took out her phone to see a new text from Chris.

C:How’s girls night so far?

S: It’s going. We’re talking about you.

C: You’re what?!?!?!

S: Not that like that silly. 

Not even a minute after her text, she saw Chris’ face come up on her screen.

“Excuse me, I have to take this.” Sammie got up and made her way towards the front of the bar.

She didn’t even get a hello when she answered his call.

“What are you talking about exactly?” Chris asked, curiously. 

“You’re funny,” Sammie giggled. “One of the girls asked what do you find most attractive about Chris Evans.”

“And what did everyone say?”

“Well, Natalia said she found your smile most attractive. I have to agree with her. Arial said it was your eyes-” Sammie was cut off by Chris’ question.

“And you?” 

“Your arms.”

“What about my arms?” 

“Nothing dirty, you weirdo,” Sammie could hear Chris laughing. “Anyways, I said I wonder what it would be like wrapped in your arms, like cuddling on the couch. But I really need to get back to the girls. I’ll talk to you later.”

Sammie hung up before Chris could put his two cents in. She made her way back to the booth and saw a new round of drinks for everyone. Settling in, she apologized to the girls for the phone call.

“That’s okay. I was just telling Arial that a friend of mine sent me some questions I thought we could answer. And I thought it should be with alcohol involved.” Natalia took out her phone and looked through her email to find the list of questions.

“I’m excited about these questions.” Arial sat up straighter in the booth, ready to answer.

“Alright first question,” Natalia began, “Your last sexual encounter: Good or Bad and why? I’ll go first. Mine was good. It was with my ex, who was my boyfriend then. But it was just sweet and romantic.”

“Well I just started dating my current boyfriend, so we haven’t done anything yet. But my last one was HORRIBLE. It was with my ex. We were at some party and drunk. I think that sums it up.” Arial shook her head in shame.

“Oh, my turn. I guess my last encounter was this week?” Sammie winced, as she somewhat answered the question.

“What do you mean this week?” Natalia asked, confused.

“I didn’t have sex with someone from here. A few days ago, my boyfriend skyped me and one thing led to another-”

“Holy shit! That’s fucking awesome,” Arial cut Sammie off, clearly amazed at Sammie’s answer. 

“Damn Sammie. You get points for that question. Alright, who is a fictional character you think would be good in bed?” Natalia looked at the two girls as she asked the question.

“Captain America!” Both Natalia and Arial answered in unison. 

There were some heads that turned in their direction. All three girls busted out laughing. It was only the second question and they were already turning heads. Realizing these questions were of the mature audience, Sammie knew she was going to need more alcohol. She noticed the waiter was heading in their direction and asked for a refill on her drink.

“I might have to disagree with your Cap answer,” Sammie admitted.

Each of the girls gave Sammie a 'look’ that almost made them appear angry.

“You’re telling me there is someone else who would be better in bed than Captain America?” Natalia asked. 

“While Captain America might be great in bed, I don’t know if he’d be the right fit for me. I've always pictured Tony Stark being good in bed,” Sammie confessed. She was happy Chris wasn’t here to hear her confess she thought that Stark would be better in bed than Captain America. If she was being perfectly honest, she'd always thought Cap would be ‘too’ gentle as a sexual partner. And while she did like gentle, she also liked to step it up a notch once in awhile. 

“Alright, what’s the next question?” Arial asked, clearly eager to answer more questions.

“Let’s see...oh here we go. ‘Worst sexual idea you ever had.’”

Sammie volunteered first, this time, just to get it done and over with, “Well, my boyfriend and I visited my family over Labor Day weekend. So the last night, it was just the two of us on the couch, and one thing led to another-”

“You fucked on your parent's couch?” Natalia asked, almost at a whisper.

“No, we didn’t have sex on the couch. It got close. I was the one for it, but my boyfriend was already freaked out by it. We ended up running to the basement, nearly naked, to finish.”

“Can anyone top almost having sex on their parent's couch?” Sammie asks, hoping someone could top it.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a horrible sex idea,” Arial answered.

“Yeah me either," Natalia agreed.

Sammie didn’t know how much longer she was going to be able to take this. Answering these questions only made her wish Chris was here. It wasn’t because she was pent up with sexual frustration, although she could use it as an excuse. The fact was, he had just begun filming and knowing that she wouldn’t be able to see him nearly every day, put into perspective how much she missed him. It didn’t help that she lost track of how many drinks she'd had since they'd started answering the questions. 

Natalia excused herself from the table to go use the restroom which gave time for Sammie and Arial to text their boyfriends.

S: I miss you 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris surprises Sammie in Seattle

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you, too, Babe.”

Sammie stood there speechless with her mouth agape. There was no way she was that drunk, right? She wasn’t hallucinating that Chris was here, in front of her, talking to her. He was actually here, in her hotel, standing just outside her hotel room.

“You gonna let me in? Or am I gonna stand out here all night?” He pouted, holding up an overnight bag. 

All Sammie could do was nod and move aside, letting Chris enter the room. He walked past her, giving her a cheeky grin. Sammie on the other hand only gave a weak smile. She couldn’t get over what was happening. He's supposed to be in Atlanta filming, not here in Seattle with her. She closed the door slowly, trying to process everything. Turning around, she saw Chris getting comfortable in the room and then remembered what she had been doing when he'd interrupted her. 

“I’m just going to finish getting ready for the night.” She grabbed her pajama shorts and cami that were on the bed and made her way to the ensuite. 

“You need some help?” All Chris wanted to do was peel her black dress off her, caress every inch of her, and make love to her all night.

Sammie turned around, smiling at him seductively, “No, I got it. But hang tight. I shouldn’t be too long.” She winked at him before closing the door.

“Make sure you take some ibuprofen and drink some water, too! We don’t need a cranky, nauseated Sammie tomorrow.” He reminded her, even though the door was closed. 

When Sammie drank, she more often than not, forgot to take any necessary measures to prevent a wretched hangover. She knew he was right, too. Doing what she was told, she dug out some ibuprofen from her toiletry bag and swallowed them with a full glass of water.

Knowing he was anxiously waiting for her, Sammie decided to take her time getting ready for the night. She already took the dress off of her and hung it up on its respective hanger. She took her time taking off her makeup. First starting with the fake eyelashes and then taking a makeup removing balm to remove all the heavy makeup she was wearing.

Since she knew tonight was going to end with some sort of sexual activity, Sammie went ahead and brushed her teeth. When she felt like she was presentable, she exited the bathroom.

She took the jewelry she'd taken off and retreated to the dresser to put it away. Instantly, she felt Chris’s presence behind her, even though he wasn’t touching her. It wasn’t too long before she felt his fingertips graze her neck, moving her soft brunette hair that was curled to the side. He pressed a soft kiss to her open neck. Then she felt him begin nipping and sucking on the skin along her neck and shoulder. 

“I missed you.” Chris murmured as he made a path of kisses to the other side. 

She sighed letting him know she felt the same.

Chris wrapped his arms around Sammie’s waist as his continued with his ministrations. She moved her hands over his, rubbing up and down his arms, telling him to continue. And he did just that. He continued to kiss along her neck and shoulders. Sammie let out soft moans and noises. She hadn't realized how much she missed his touch until he was there in Seattle with her. 

Sammie wigged a little bit to loosen the grip Chris had on her so she could turn around. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. She moved her hands from his cheeks and wrapped them around his neck. He moved his hands to the swell of her ass and lifted her up onto the dresser. 

He pulled her closer to him, so her ass was barely sitting on the dresser. Pressing himself into Sammie, he broke the kiss and she moaned as her head went into the crook of his neck. 

“Chris, I need you,” Sammie whispered in his ear. Her hands were already moving away from his neck to the hem of his shirt. 

Chris moved his hands under her camisole, moving up her taut skin until he came to her breasts. He groped them, pinching her hardened nipples, eliciting sweet noises from her. 

“Chris, please,” Sammie whined. She knew Chris was going to tease her, building her up so she was ready for him. The problem was that she was all ready for him and didn’t know how much longer she could take his teasing. 

Chris lifted her up but was met with swatting hands. Sammie jumped off the dresser and motioned for Chris to sit on the bed. He shook his head at her, letting her know that tonight was all about her.

Sammie crawled onto the bed and turned around lying on her back. Chris began to undress himself and Sammie watched how his body moved and flexed with every movement. She could feel the wetness pool between her legs. Trying to move her hand discreetly into her shorts, she was met with a glare from Chris, which meant that she should not go any further. Therefore, Sammie took her hand out of her shorts and smiled at him as he finished undressing. 

Once Chris finished undressing, he went to the side of the bed where Sammie was lying and straddled her. He leaned down to capture her lips with this.

“God I’ve missed you,” Chris mumbled.

Sammie giggled, “I know. You may have mentioned that already.”

“Are you being smart with me?” Chris cocked an eyebrow.

“ME! Smart with you! I would NEVER!” Sammie let out a hearty laugh.

Chris started to tickle her since she wanted to be ‘smart’ about it.

“Chris STAHP!” She wriggled underneath his touch.

He stopped, only to kiss her, and letting that kiss deepen. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She didn’t play any games and let him in, not even fighting him for dominance. Sammie was too wound up to be playing any games tonight. 

As they were making out like high school teenagers, Chris slipped his hand into Sammie’s shorts and panties.

“Damn Babe, you’re soaked.” He whispered, breaking the kiss. Not being able to see Chris and being busy since their skype session had left Sammie all pent up. 

“Duh! Hurry up will ya? I’ve been waiting too long.” She squirmed under his touch. 

“Why are we in a rush babe? I flew out here to take my time with ya. Not to do a ‘wham-bam, thank you ma’am’ kinda thing.” That cheeky bastard laughed. Sammie hated when he did this. But it was true. She didn’t want it to end as quickly as it started. 

Sammie didn’t say a word. Instead, she patted his arm that has his hand in her shorts, letting him know to keep going. Chris moved his hand grazing her clit. Sammie bucked her hips to his touch, wanting him to keep going. 

His unoccupied hand went to her shorts to take them off. Sammie got the hint and lifted her legs, making it easier for Chris to take them off. Before anything continued, she sat up quickly to take her shirt off. She laid back down and let Chris continue.

Chris slid two fingers into Sammie’s cunt and she let out a loud moan. As he kept pumping his fingers, Sammie’s hands went to her breasts. She was kneading them, pinching her hardened, taut nipples, trying to build herself up more. 

“Just like that. Don’t stop.” Sammie whimpered. 

Chris brought his face down so he was hovering over her mound. Sammie could feel his warm breath on her clit and began to squirm. She could feel the building of her first orgasm in her core and didn’t want any teasing from Chris at the moment. He began to lick and suck on her clit and instantly felt Sammie’s walls tighten around his fingers. She let go of her breasts and grabbed onto Chris’s hair. She began to feel the warm sensation wash through her body. She knew this was going to be one hell of an orgasm; she wasn’t wrong. Sammie let out a cry as her orgasm took over. 

She laid there, on the bed panting, trying to catch her breath. Opening her eyes, she saw Chris wipe his mouth. Sammie smiled at him and he crawled up to her. When he pressed his lips to hers, Sammie could taste herself and she could feel the wetness pool between her legs again. The kiss became urgent as Sammie pulled Chris’s body closer to her. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

Sammie broke the kiss and got a confused look from Chris. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanna turn around. Ya know, so you have a better view on my ass. You didn’t get to see it during our little skype date earlier this week.” 

Chris groaned and rolled his eyes. Another reason he loved this woman. 

Sammie turned around, stuck her ass in the air and her face buried in a pillow. Chris took his time, kneading her ass, giving her light smacks that elicited moans from Sammie. He lined himself up at Sammie’s entrance and entered her slowly. Sammie threw her head back with a moan and pushed her ass back, letting Chris get deeper. 

The only sounds in the room were of skin-to-skin contact and a combination of Sammie and Chris’ whimpers and moans. Chris leaned forward so his face was on her back. He felt her walls tightening around his cock and knew she was about to release. He took one hand and brought it around, and began to play with Sammie’s clit. 

“Let go, baby.”

And she did just that. She cried out a slew of profanities and Chris’s name as her second orgasm washed over her. Chris held on to her tighter, thrusting into her until he felt his orgasm taking over, spilling his seed inside Sammie, calling out her name.

The two stayed in that position until they caught their breath. Chris pulled out of Sammie and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. Sammie went to the bathroom to clean herself up. When she got back, she got under the covers and realized that Chris was already asleep. She nuzzled up to him and rubbed her hand where there was once chest hair. She began to feel sleep take over. Before it completely took over, Sammie strained her neck and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek and whispered, “Thank you, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Come find me at tumblr at @ariallane

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave comments below!  
> Follow me on tumblr @ariallane


End file.
